Family
by Lina03
Summary: A short story, just an idea about what could have happened if Harry had been with Nightcrawler when he met the X-Men in the second movie. AU, Complete, pre-slash Not a Nightcrawler/Harry slash pair, Sequel on Hold


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or X-Men; None of the original stories and/or characters are mine in any way nor do I make any money from these writings.

**Warnings**: Pretty much everyone is _way_ OoC so don't complain later I didn't warn you. Also, I have never read or seen the X-men comics/cartoons. I got the idea for this fic from the X-Men movies. This is NOT a Nightcrawler/Harry slash pairing.

**Setting**: Once the X-men come in, everything pretty much happens as in X2, at least up until those in the jet get saved from crashing by Magneto in the middle of the forest (after their little run-in with the US air force).

**(Edited February 6, 2010**)

**Family**

Kurt Wagner, also known as Nightcrawler, had been sleeping when he heard the door of his church open. He smiled, thinking it was time to put on his usual show for another group of thrill-seeking teenagers. However, this was not the case. The person shivering by the door was a young man, probably 18 or 19 with short, wild black hair, black sneakers, dark-blue jeans, and a black t-shirt.

No wonder he was shivering, it was the middle of winter and this poor guy wasn't even wearing a sweater.

"Hello, who's there?" The young man called out in what seemed to be a British accent.

Kurt sighed and shook his head with a small smile. He teleported next to his unexpected, and soon to be scared, guest and waited for the inevitable scream.

A smile.

Kurt blinked, not sure he was seeing what he thought he was.

"Sorry to barge in here like this, do you mind if I spend the night?" The young man asked with a small lopsided smile.

"Y-You're not scared?" Kurt responded, his slight German accent a bit more pronounced in his astonishment.

"Should I be? You haven't done anything to me yet, are you going to?"

"Well no…but most people are, because of how I look."

"Well it's been my experience that most people are idiots. Oh, by the way, my name is Harry, Harry Potter." Harry introduced himself and offered his hand without hesitation.

"Kurt Wagner." Kurt responded, offering his own three digit hand tentatively, giving Harry the chance to pull back in case he wasn't comfortable touching him after all. But Harry just took his hand in a firm and strong handshake, which Kurt instinctively reacted to with a demonstration of strength but instantly stopped when he saw Harry wince. Kurt immediately hunched his shoulders and waited for Harry's reaction with foreboding.

Harry laughed and Kurt's golden eyes widened in surprise once again that night.

"You reacted just like this old werewolf friend of mine. Sorry, I didn't know you were an alpha."

Kurt was confused. "An alpha?"

Harry looked at him thoughtfully. "I am assuming you are a mutant, am I right?"

Kurt nodded mutely.

"Well aren't you one of the few that have instinctive social hierarchies and behaviors? Do you remember seeing one of your family member's (usually one of your parents) as your leader, someone you submitted to…Is any of this making any sense to you?"

"I never knew my parents; I grew up in a circus."

"I see…Well, werewolves act a lot like regular wolves but there is only one alpha, the strongest werewolf. Everyone else in the pack defers to him or her in respect. In return, it is the alpha's duty to protect his pack and ensure their well being." Harry trailed off looking at the church alter with a saddened expression.

"If I may…this werewolf friend of yours…were you part of his…pack?"

"He was like a father to me, he considered me his cub..."

"Is he…?"

"Yes…protecting me…he was a good alpha….Anyway, the way you reacted right now was instinctive for alphas. You were just letting me know that you are stronger than me," he said with a careless shrug.

"Thank you for sharing this with me. In the circus I learned to be careful about my impulses. I didn't…" He trailed off not sure how to continue.

"Sometimes we have to push down what we are to be accepted…but sometimes even that isn't enough for them, is it?"

* * *

Harry laughed.

"Making friends with a blue-skinned, vegetarian demon is probably the most mundane thing I've ever done Kurt. I've been living with you for 2 months now, what do you think that tells you?"

"That you're in desperate need of some eyeglasses."

They both fell asleep smiling in each others arms that night.

* * *

"Hey, Kurt….Do you think I will go to Hell for not believing in God?"

"If you believe in the existence of Hell, how can you doubt God's?"

Sigh.

"I can't win with you can I?"

"It has nothing to do with me; the battle was won a long time ago my friend. Now all you have to do is realize what you already know."

* * *

"A cake? What's the occasion?" Kurt asked looking at the small chocolate cake between them.

"We have been church-mates for 6 months now. I thought we should celebrate."

"Church-mates?"

"Well we are not really roommates, bed-mates just sounds wrong, and apartment-mates doesn't really-"

"So you came up with church-mates?" Kurt burst out laughing.

"Shut up and cut the cake."

* * *

"Harry wake up, it's only a nightmare. It's okay, I'm here."

Harry woke up to Kurt's nip and turned around to push his face onto his friend's furry chest. They both ignored the tears running down Harry's cheeks; there was no room for shame in their relationship any more.

"They're all dead, Kurt. They died because of me; I don't want to be alone again."

"You can never be alone, Harry. You have me and you have God. Don't lose yourself to misery and doubt- you have but to look and you will find."

Harry opened his eyes once more and gave him a watery smile. "I see you."

"And did you find what you are looking for?"

"Yes…family."

Kurt wrapped his arms tighter around Harry and cried just as silently. "Are you sure? If you accept me…"

"Kurt if you know me as I know you…"

"I do."

Harry pulled away from him slightly and grasped one of Kurt's wrists with both hands; a sudden burst of white-red light surrounding them like an aura before fading away gently.

"What was that?" Kurt asked I wonder, he'd never seen or felt anything so beautiful before in his life.

"I formed a magical link between us. This way I can find you again if we are ever separated. You are my family now, my brother…my alpha."

Kurt's eyes flashed like miniature suns as he turned Harry's body away from him and sank his pointed teeth into his right shoulder without a hint of hesitation.

Harry fell asleep with a contented sigh soon afterward, once again in Kurt's arms.

* * *

Harry was frantic. He had gone out to buy food and when he came back Kurt was gone. Their bond was still active which meant his alpha was alive, but he was not responding. Harry didn't know what was going on but wherever he was it was dampening their connection just enough that he couldn't lock down on a specific location.

All he could do now was wait and hope for a break. Two days later, he got it.

The bond suddenly flared to life and Harry had never felt more relieved.

"_Where are you?"_ Harry asked through their bond.

"_Home. Hurry, someone's here."_

Harry apparated silently onto the most obscure church rafter he knew. He arrived in time to see Kurt be 'captured,' treated, and interrogated about the assassination attempt on the president, by two mutant women. Since Kurt was calm and didn't ask anything of him Harry decided to wait and see things unfold. He listened as his brother told his story and the more he listened the more it seemed like someone had put him under the Imperius Curse, but that just didn't make sense. The American Wizarding World was as careful about the Statue of Secrecy as the British, if not more so. They had never had any problems keeping apart from the muggles and they liked it that way, so what would be the point of assassinating the muggle president?

Aside from his internal debate, Harry was also somewhat taken aback by Kurt's behavior as well. He had not seen Kurt so restrained since they'd first met. At the moment, he was being careful not to touch the two women by him and kept his voice soothing and calm. Though Kurt was by his very nature patient and understanding, with Harry he was able to _completely_ be himself. Kurt was able to touch without trepidation or hold back on acting on his instincts, actions most people would just misunderstand. Like the little nips to the back of the neck that are meant to meant to calm the one being nipped, or if angry, as a form of chastisement. Even his marking, when he bit Harry's shoulder to mark him as part of his family, these behaviors alone are enough to make people uncomfortable, but you add in his pointed teeth, blue skin/fur and the tail and well, people just don't take the time to understand.

Kurt chose to leave with the women and meet with their 'professor' but agreed to Harry placing a tracking charm on him as an added precaution. They agreed to meet again once Kurt knew a little more of what was going on.

* * *

Later that day Harry met with Kurt in the middle of a forest. It looked like things had turned bad for some of the women's colleagues' and the jet they were in got shot down, only to be saved by a mutant named Magneto.

Kurt also told him about the mutant named Logan, another alpha Kurt wanted him to stay away from. Harry didn't say anything but he could tell that this Logan had done something to displease Kurt in the short time they've known each other. Not that that was surprising; most alphas barely tolerate each other even at the best of times.

From then on Harry kept guard from the trees under a chameleon charm and up there it was easy enough to avoid Logan's sensitive nose. All he had to do was wait for more information to come his way, so when he saw Kurt teleport to his branch and use his tail to 'drop in' on the others conversation he almost gave himself away trying to contain his laughter.

Harry listened in along with Kurt and the more he heard the angrier he became. This Stryker was a threat to his brother. Regardless of Magneto's or the X-Men's goals, Harry knew that this person could not be allowed control of 'Cerebro' or his brother and every other mutant in the world would end up 6-feet under in a heartbeat.

He continued listening without interrupting…at least until Kurt got discovered and joined them down there. By the looks of things 'Jean' was just about to take a look into Kurt's mind and there was no way in hell that Harry was just going to sit around and allow it

He canceled the chameleon charm and apparated to stand between Jean and his brother.

"No. You will not be fooling around with his head." Harry told her forcefully. By now everyone was on alert, Logan specially looked ready to claw him, but it was Magneto that confronted him before anything else happened.

"Who exactly are you, mutant?" Harry barely contained a sneer and didn't bother correcting his misconception. The way Magneto said mutant reminded him too much of Lucius going on about purebloods.

"I am Kurt's brother and I will not allow this."

Kurt took a step forward to stand close behind Harry. He didn't understand why Harry was so hostile to the idea but he trusted him to have a good reason. He placed his right hand on Harry's waist to calm him down a bit before speaking.

"What's the problem? We need to know the location of Stryker's base and if that was were he took me then a look into my memories is our only option."

"I don't trust her and she has no control of her powers. She could destroy your mind—"

Logan cut him off angrily, pushing Jean behind him and facing Harry with an aggressive attitude.

"Listen here you little pipsqueak-" Harry bristled like a cat, being rather sensitive about his height (5'5").

"Enough! Everyone calm down and let's talk this through, rationally, all right?" Storm interceded and somehow managed to get everyone to take a seat around the campfire, now including Harry.

"What did you mean when you said Jean had no control? As far as we know this is the first time you've even met her…or us for that matter." Storm asked.

"I saw her use her powers at the church. I didn't attack then because my alpha didn't want me to."

"Alpha?" Logan asked with an arched eyebrow and a smirk.

Harry blushed but it didn't stop him from glaring back at him before continuing. "She is barely managing to control herself now. Ask her if you don't believe me, but most likely she has been losing control of her powers for a while now. I will not risk my-" (pointedly ignores Logan's mocking leer) "-brother's health like this."

"In control or not, unless you have some mind reading powers of your own, the fact of the matter is we need to find that base!" Magneto integrated with a look of disdain towards Harry.

"As a matter of fact I do." Harry replied with a cold smile in his direction.

"Harry?" Kurt asks gently. Harry had never told him about this ability before. He knew Harry was a wizard and that he'd fought a Dark wizard most of his life, losing his family and friends along the way. But Harry had never told him he could read minds, never even hinted it at it at all.

Harry sighed and lent slightly onto Kurt, who was seating next to him.

"I've had people in my head without my permission before. I swore I would never tell anyone about this and that I would never use this ability. I hate it — But I will use it now if you allow me to and if it means _she_ won't be going anywhere near you." Harry said with conviction. By now, Magneto was looking at him with a bit more interest, which Harry easily ignored, focusing on his brother instead.

"I trust you."

"I know." Harry replied softly before going on his tiptoes a bit in order to kiss Kurt reassuringly under the chin. "Just look into my eyes and try not to resist me okay."

A minute later Harry had their location. "Stryker's at Alkali Lake."

"I al ready went there, there's nothing left." Logan protested with a sour look on his face but Harry just rolled his eyes at him and addressed everyone else instead.

"The base is hidden: underground."

After agreeing to trust Harry's mind reading skills everyone went about their business. Those not repairing the jet either went to sleep or just hung around.

Harry for his part kept his eye on Jean. Ever since coming to America he had noticed that his magical sensibility extended to detecting a mutant's power and sometimes even to how they used it. It was almost like magic, he just had to tune in on the right power 'wave.'

Jean was a bomb ready to blow, her control barely hanging on by a thread that Harry feared could mean the death of them all if that thread were to snap…and if that happened Harry had no intention of sticking around to face the fallout.

"So you're Kurt's brother, huh? I don't see the family resemblance." Logan muttered, a cigar firmly between his teeth, as he emerged from the woods to lean on the jet's open access ramp.

Harry barely glanced at him in obvious dismissal.

"Well it looks like it would be at least another four or five hours before we can take off again." Jean informed them as she stepped down the ramp, wiping her hands in a dirty cloth as she came towards them.

Logan looked from Harry to Jean before speaking up again. "Is what Harry said true? Are you losing control of your powers?"

Jean opened her mouth to reply but just ended up closing it again without saying anything.

"You _will_ have to confront this and I suggest you do it before someone gets hurt. You are but a step away from becoming like your student…Rogue I think her name is."

"Rogue?" Logan asked scowling at him.

"She has zero control of her powers. It fluctuates with a fluid efficiency that tells me it has been this way for a long time. Thankfully her power goes no further than her own skin thus her lack of control is not much of a threat."

"You self-righteous little shit- she has no choice in the matter! You speak as if this is her fault!"

"I'm not saying it would be easy but her power _can_ be controlled. Considering her current state it would take her years to manage but it is within her reach….Now Jean here is a way bigger problem. Her power is particularly dangerous because it can affect her mind and if she doesn't already know what I am talking about then she is beyond help. Good night."

Harry apparated away before anything else could be said. He'd said his piece and if they were foolish enough to ignore it…

* * *

In the morning, as they set off to Alkali Lake Harry had a front row seat to how Magneto worked. Unsurprisingly, his methods had a distinct similarity to Dumbledore's though thankfully he lacked the annoying eye tinkle.

_I don't like Magneto. He appears to have taken an interest in you; I take it you realize why?_

_I have more than one ability and in his view I would make a most useful puppet- But at least he's rather open about it. _

_Open? _Kurt asked incredulous.

_Yes, behind his clever words and commanding personally, his agenda is clear to anyone smart enough to perceive it. He has a goal and he will use any and all means to achieve it, including sacrificing his own followers…which will soon include Pyro it seems. _

_Mmmm…Everyone must choose their own path Harry. _He turned to smile at him, his eyes flashing momentarily. _Just like we have chosen ours._

* * *

After Mystique's rather dramatic but successful infiltration Harry chose to stick close to Jean and Magneto while Kurt went with Storm to free the children. Logan had gone off on his own before plans could be finalized but since it was not Harry's business what that overgrown mutt did anyway, he focused on the problems at hand instead.

Unfortunately, things rarely go as Harry wishes them to and this was no exception.

As his group made their way toward Cerebro Jean pushed them away just in time to save them from injury and judging from Magneto's comment about a 'lover's quarrel' Harry figured their attacker was the 'Scott' Jean had been so worried about. So, considering his options he came to the conclusion that Magneto and Cerebro posed the most eminent threat and left Jean to deal with her boyfriend for the moment.

When they finally make it to Cerebro Magneto dealt with the guards while Mystique chose to finally make her move. Unfortunately for her, he had been waiting to be attacked from the moment they met so the only thing she managed was to get head smacked into a wall. Harry might be small but he had been trained by the best, including muggle martial artists.

That was when she screamed: her skin changing uncontrollably, almost like it was melting from one form to another.

"Eric, hurry!"

Harry glanced at Magneto, ignoring the surprise evident in Magneto's expression and when all Harry said to him was, "I agree."

Magneto scowled at him for a second before forcing the doors open. Inside the room Harry saw two mutants in wheelchairs. One of them was obviously the professor, thus the other one could only be the enemy and sure enough as soon as he got through the door Harry feel on his knees in agony, trying to keep the mutant out of his head.

He saw Magneto smirk at his distress but Harry was too used to pain to let it incapacitate him.

With herculean effort he managed to concentrate long enough to call upon his magic to surround him and focused on his tormentor, blowing him halfway into the opposite wall.

"What-what…Jason?" The professor inquired as he tried to take in the situation.

"If you mean the man that was controlling you, then I already killed him. We have to get out of here: now." Harry told him, trying to reinforce his mental shields as he did so.

The professor focused on him and Harry hissed, half in anger and half in pain, as his already frayed mental barriers were attacked once again.

Harry closed his eyes and spoke through tightly clenched teeth. "Get the hell out of my head before you end up in your own wall, old man."

"Don't push it Charles. This young man is probably the strongest mutant I have seen in years."

Harry ignored them in favor of regaining control of himself. With the professor in control of his actions once again, Magneto was powerless to counterattack for the moment after all.

"Professor? Harry? Open the doors!" Harry heard Storm calling from the other side, which meant that Kurt should be nearby as well.

Magneto opened the doors quickly enough and Harry soon found himself in his brother's arms.

"What happened?" Kurt demanded once he realized Harry was unable to answer him telepathically.

But Harry could feel something was wrong: they had to leave. "Don't worry about it now. We have to get out of here."

"He's right. Something's wrong." Jean agreed with him.

Kurt carried Harry and Scott helped Jean while Storm pushed the professor's wheelchair; all the rescued kids following up behind them. They met up with Logan on their way out and somehow they all managed to get out through the spillway right before it flooded. As they left Harry could see the damage spreading through the dam and realized they had to get out of there before the whole damn lake came down atop of them.

Somewhere along the way, Harry didn't notice when exactly, Magneto and Mystique had gone their separate ways, but Harry was too mentally exhausted to worry about them at the moment.

When they got to the jet Bobby and Rogue told them John had left and the professor informed them he was with Magnet so they took off for the school as soon as everyone was seated.

"Kurt…let's get out of here. I need to repair my shields, I can't keep them up anymore." Harry was almost sobbing from the pain; he just wanted to go home.

Kurt hated to see Harry like this but something told him they should stay with the X-Men. The problem was convincing Harry.

"No. He knows a way for Rogue to control her power. You have to stay here." Logan said forcefully.

"Alpha…my shields." Harry whispered and then whined pitifully, in an almost silent request for comfort.

Kurt saw Logan take a step towards them and he bared his teeth at him in warning; Harry already had an alpha to care for him.

Wolverine growled but didn't try to approach again. Everyone was confused about what was going on but no one dared ask Wolverine anything.

Kurt looked at his suffering brother and came to a decision. "Put down your barriers, Harry."

Harry immediately refused. "No-not safe!"

"Jean – Professor - Do you both swear you won't get into either of our heads without our permission?"

They both swore but Harry refused to believe them so Kurt the only thing he could do. He pulled Harry's shirt from his shoulder and sank his teeth into his mark.

"Oh my god!"

He saw Scott and Bobby moving to pull Kurt away from him but surprisingly, Wolverine stopped them. "It's not how it looks. Kurt is reminding Harry that he's his alpha. He's reassuring him. See…Harry is already calming down."

Almost immediately Harry fell asleep in his arms and Kurt knew he'd listened to him. He just hoped he had made the right decision to stay with these people. The children were looking even more scared of him and the X-Men looked mostly confused, though Rogue and Jean looked mostly thoughtful.

Kurt then turned his attention to Logan who by now had taken a seat across from them, looking at Harry rather intently.

"He doesn't like you," Kurt said in a low voice, not wanting to wake up Harry again.

"He'll get used to my charming personality soon enough."

Kurt narrowed his eyes but didn't respond.

It looked like Harry had won himself a suitor and Kurt didn't know how Harry was going to respond to this new development.

Like with all things: time will tell.

* * *

**AN**: Thanks for reading and review (or rate) if you can. -Lina


End file.
